


Distractions

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble, in response to the prompt"Burn"Ron Weasley is always a powerful distraction to Hermione.One Ron & Hermione drabble





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“You smell good, love”. Kiss on the cheek. “ Cinnamon from your shampoo.” Kiss on the neck. “Strawberry from your body lotion.” Kiss on shoulder. “And apple from …” Kiss on mouth.

Hermione giggled. “Oh Ron, stop it. You're tickling me!”

It was a hot summer night, and Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap on the hammock in their back yard. They were waiting for the chocolate pudding Hermione had prepared to be ready in the cooker.

Ron massaged Hermione's back, smirking. “It´s your fault. I can't stop smelling you. Now you can understand how I suffered in that Slughorn class - because the Amortentia was driving me crazy with the many smells I could smell at the same time: the chocolate cake recipe made by my mother, the smell of the grass from the Quidditch Pitch... and cinnamon. From your shampoo. And I was so close to your hair and so clueless as to why its smell was driving me crazy…”

Hermione kissed his nose. “My poor king. Just the one who said nobody could feel so many things at same time because they would explode …Wait…What smell is that….?”

They jumped from the hammock and ran to the house. Ron removed a burned pudding from the cooker.

“Ouch! My hands.”

Hermione took his hands in hers. “You forgot the gloves.. I'll take care of you. Sit on the chair.”

She cast a Healing charm, looking worried and ashamed. “Sorry, love. You're hurt and the pudding's gone. Good bye, perfect night…”

Ron took her face in his hands softly. "That´s okay. You did a good job with the Healing charm. No pain anymore. We have chocolate and nuts and ice cream in the fridge. And we have one empty hammock out there."

Hermione kissed him enthusiastically.

_And a cover charm will need to be cast also._

~Spider  



End file.
